DB ala Akatsuki
by Lian Lawliet
Summary: markas akatsuki menjadi sarang nyamuk, dan sang ketua terkena DB ( Demam Berdarah ) karenanya. Author newbie, jadi banyak kesalahan


**DB ALA AKATSUKI**

**Disclaimer : akatsuki punya masashi kishimoto.**

**Warning : Author newbie, fanfic gaje, miss typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan**

Pada suatu hari, terdapat sebuah markas didalam hutan yang kelihatan seperti gua. Itu adalah markas anggota akatsuki yang kali ini tekena serangan nyamuk akibat Kisame yang tidak menguras aquariumnya,Kakuzu yang ngumpulin air hujan ( untuk dijual ) terus ditaruh sembarangan yang menyebabkan sarang nyamuk, persembahan Hidan untuk untuk Dewa Jasshin yang entah kenapa bisa mengundang nyamuk,bahan peledak diedara yang penuh dengan telur nyamuk , ember sama kaleng bekas cat kukunya Itachi menambah hancurnya markas, apalagi tumbuhan Zetsu yang membuat nyamuk pada betah diem disana.

" Senpai..." teriak anak autis yang keluar dari kamarnya.

" Tobi dikejar kejar sama gerombolan nyamukkkk whuaaa tolonginnnnnn. Nyamukk, Tobi

kan anak baik, jadi jangan kejar Tobi yaa " kata Tobi si anak baik yag bikin anggota akatsuki yang pada diem di ruangan tengah pada sweatdrop.

" Tobi, minum aja Obat nyamuk biar kamu nggak dimakan nyamuk " saran Kisame yang lagi asyik ngubek – ngubek ikan di dalem aquarium yang penuh jentik nyamuk tersebut.

" oh iya ya kalau gitu Tobi ambil obat nyamuk dulu yaa " jawabnya dengan polos dan bodohnya.

" Tooooobi kamu kok mau sih dibodohin sama si Kisame hiu darat yang 'baka' itu. Obat nyamuk itu disemprot bukan diminum Tobi. " kata Konan yang teriak pake toa yang nyolong di sekolah terdekat.

" Masa sih obat nyamuk itu disemprot, perasaan setiap digigit nyamuk aku minum obat nyamuk deh" jawab Kisame dengan bodohnya. Sedangkan Kakuzu yang mendengar jawaban Kisame tersebut langsung mengeluarkan death glare-nya sambil mengintrogasi Kisame.

" Jadi selama ini, kau yang meminum obat nyamuk . Pantesan tiap minggu kita beli dua dus obat nyamuk. Gara – gara ulahmu itu uangku tersayang jadi habissss tau" Kakuzu sudah bersiap dengan sendok, garpu, dan pisaunya untuk menyerang Kisame.

" Ehh mau makan hiu yaa ikutan dong nanti kita bagi dua ya Kakuzu " kata Zetsu sambil meneteskan air liur melihat Kisame, maklum nggak dapet makan selama 3 bulan .

Diantara semua keributan yang terjadi di ruang tengah itu ada seorang anggota akasuki tepatnya sang leader yang berbaring kesakitan dikamarnya karena terkena DB ( yaahhh nggak bias ikut gila dehh innernya Pein ). Badannya sangat panas hingga tak jarang dia kejang – kejang dan mulutnya berbusa seperti orang keracunan ?

Pada malam harinya, semua anggota akatsuki berada di dalam kamarnya Pein yang ancur penuh dengan sampah dan hal – hal yang tidak berguna ( mie basi, tulang ikan dan kapur barus yang bercampur ama mie (?). disana terlihat segerombolan makluk tak jelas yang sibuk masing – masing dan bukannya menjenguk Pein yang sedang sekarat. Pada akhirnya seorang anggota akatsuki tersadar dan mengkhawatirkan keadaaan Pein.

" leader, sini Hidan bacain kitab dewa Jasshin biar cepet sembuh " kata sang penganut ajaran sesat itu.

" leader aku bom aja yaa kamarnya biar bersih ? un" kata deidara yang tangannya sudah sibuk mengunyah tanah liat.

" JANGANNN " pein teriak. " disini ada banyak harta karun tau! " seru pein yang mengundang kakuzu untuk mendekat.

" bagi – bagi napa hartanya? " jawab Kakuzu dengan mata yang udah semakin hijau.

" Jangannnnn, piercingku yang berharr... oek...hoek ...ga " kata pein sambil batuk – batuk dan mengangin tenggorokannya.

" ya elah kirain apaan " semangat 45 Kakuzu yang awalnya menggebu – gebu kini telah hilang sudah.

" Leader cepet sembuh yaaa, jangan sampai masuk rumah sakit nanti biaya rawat inapya mahal tau " kata seseorang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakuzu. Dia bukannya mengkhawatirkan keadaan leadernya itu tetapi menghawatirkan keadaan uangnya yang siap – siap dibayarkan untuk rawat inap Pein.

Sasori yang dai tadi diem, akhirnya dia ikutan ngomong juga. " Kakuzu, kamu kok ngomongnya pake akhiran 'tau'? Dua kali malah. Ketularan Deidara ya, ngomong pake embel – embel segala. " kata Sasori yang menhan tawa.

" Pein cepet sembuh ya,ini aku suapin bubur. Aaaaa " kata Konan yan menjadi penjenguk paling normal dissana. Lalu Pein makan bubur yang disuapi Konan. " PRUSSS ". Sembur Pein. " Konan bubur apaan nih kok rasanya kayak nano – nano gini ? ". Dan terjadilah keributan kecil.

Tiba – tiba ... " GLEK,GLEKGLEK " Pein meneguk hingga habis obat nyamuk yang diberikan oleh Kisame. Sedangkan Hidan membacakan doa untuk Pein yang diikuti tawa laknat yang membunuh " Ohh Jashin – sama semoga leader tercintaku ini cepat sembuh hahhahahaha " seketika semua anggota akatsuki syok dan mulut mereka menganga sampai nyentuh lantai tapi beberapa ekor nyamuk masuk ke mulut mereka dan " HOek " semua anggota akatsuki yang mulutnya menganga langsung ditutup biar nggak kemasukkan nyamuk lagi, melihat kelakuan Kisame tersebut kecuali Hidan dan Kisame yang udah sering dan pernah minum obat nyamuk. Seketika Pein kejang – kejang dan pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Semua anggota akatsuki langsung meninggalkan Pein dan berharap besok dia akan sadar sseperti biasa. ( author: bener – bener anggota yang peduli sama ketuanya )

Dan keesokan harinya...

" yeee aku sembuhhhh " teriak Pein sambil nari – nari kayak orang gila yang baru keluar RSJ

Semua anggota akatsuki tidak percaya bahwa DENGAN MEMINUM OBAT NYAMUK DAPAT MENYEMBUHKAN DEMAM BERDARAH

Sedangkan kakuzu ikut nari gila gara – gara uangnya nggak jadi dibayarin untuk biaya pengobatan Pein.

**OWARI**

_A/N : Hajimemashite Minna – san. Ini fic pertama saya XD mohon krisarnya ya minna – san._


End file.
